1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting device using a semiconductor-type light source such as an LED, for example, as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lighting device of this type is conventionally known (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 2007-323885 and 2006-302711, for example). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle lighting device will be described. The conventional vehicle lighting device is provided with: a mount member; and a semiconductor-type light source and a reflector, which are mounted on the mount member. When the semiconductor-type light source is lit, the light from the semiconductor-type light source is reflected in a predetermined direction in a predetermined light distribution pattern, by means of a reflecting surface of the reflector, and is then illuminated to the outside.
In the conventional vehicle lighting device described previously, it has been important that the semiconductor-type light source and the reflector are disallowed to interfere with each other, when the semiconductor-type light source is mounted on the mount member and when the reflector is mounted on the mount member.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described importance, and aims to provide a vehicle lighting device disallowing a semiconductor-type light source and a reflector to interfere with each other, when the semiconductor-type light source is mounted on a mount member and when the reflector is mounted on the mount member.